eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Strathmoore
Population: 680, Size: 11 acres Wealth: 6,800 gp. Max value for sale: 224 gp. Max pawn value: 1,190 gp Demographics: Human (48%), Halfling (41%), Elf (7%), Half-Orc (1%), Half-Elf (1%), Dwarf (1%), Gnome (1%) Appleview is built into the side of a mountain, and is known for its godlessness. An iron-willed ruler demands respect from the populace. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Perfumed Doe Owner: Petert LaHood, Male Human Details Location: In a residential quarter known for its friendly residents. The street outside is a covered walkway with many twinkling lights. Description: The tavern is a plaster and wood framed tower, with a heather-thatched roof and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains a small wood oven and a huge collection of alcohol behind the bar. Specials: Bear Sandwich with Cake and a Glass of Whiskey (5 sp) Veggies Burger (3 sp) Egg Soup with Roasted Apple and a Tankard of Ale (5 sp) Other Patrons: Tim Kanini, Male Human Details Cecily Elsin, Female Human Details Eloisande Sibilan, Female Human Details Immereth Tiltathana, Male Elf Details Theira Netyoive, Female Elf Details Nedda Littlefoot, Male Halfling Details Blacksmith: The Copper Pommel Owner: Georgine Brushgather, Female Halfling Details Location: In a temple district. The street outside is shaded by large trees and has a beggar harassing passers-by. Description: The blacksmith is a wooden two-storey building, with a yellow tile roof and a small vegetable garden. It contains an inviting hearth and a red hot sword sitting on the anvil. Specials: Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (24 gp) Chain Shirt (phb 145) (45 gp) Ammuntion, +2 (dmg 150) (95 gp) Other Patrons: None Alchemist: The Unseen Elixerium Owner: Jasminia Reepholl, Female Halfling Details Location: In an arcane quarter. The street outside has a town crier with the latest news and gossip. Description: The alchemist is a plaster and wood framed simple building, with a gray tile roof and a small vegetable garden. It contains a beautiful oak countertop and red paper candles all around the store. Specials: Philter of Love (dmg 184) (86 gp) Elixir of Health (dmg 168) (116 gp) Potion of Fire Breath (dmg 187) (146 gp) Other Patrons: Huberey Kanint, Male Human Details Themath Tiltathana, Male Elf Details Lidda Tosscollow, Male Halfling Details Enchanter: Geva's Elements Owner: Geva Harps, Female Human Details Location: In a residential quarter known for its friendly residents. The street outside is full of market stalls. Description: The enchanter is a concrete rowhouse, with a green tile roof and elf-wrought furniture. It contains a crossbow sitting on the counter and a globe with scribbled on leylines. Specials: Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (118 gp) Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (115 gp) Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (120 gp) Other Patrons: Sarla Appleart, Female Halfling Details General Store: The Wobbly Mart Owner: Jacoba Smith, Female Human Details Location: In a temple district. The street outside has drunken revelers. Description: The general store is a plaster two-storey building, with a small fenced yard and dwarven-crafted iron furniture. It contains a large brass countertop and the walls are covered in paintings and advertisements. Specials: Ink (1 ounce bottle) (phb 150) (10 gp) Pick, Miner's (phb 150) (2 gp) Shovel (phb 150) (2 gp) Other Patrons: Thomar Sandoval, Male Human Details Andry Nimblefingers, Female Halfling Details Mary Hildenman, Female Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Odo Naget, Male Human Details The house is a plaster and wood framed cabin, with a reinforced wooden door and a smooth stone floor. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters. Dried corn is strewn in a corner which a couple chickens peck at.